The Antidote is Poison
by TimedWatcher
Summary: Who would have thought? (Futanari lemon warning) [Originally Written: 2013-08-25]


Twenty years.

Twenty years in the slammer is what I would have gotten for what I did. For mutilating members of the Mad Gear gang. Punks that deserved it. The 'honourable' mayor Mike Haggar sold me up the river the first chance he got. He didn't want to associate with a killer. I've eaten at his house for god sakes. He knows me better than that.

Jessica...

Cody had seen her a few times at the trial when it was getting underway. Then as the days rolled on, she just stopped coming. He didn't know if that was her decision or if her dad got it up in her head that he was the bad guy. Both options made him not exactly fond of her.

Through all the bullshit, like the DA trying to paint a picture of me as some psychopath with a troubled youth just because of my skin colour, there was one voice in that court room that seemed to care about justice. She came to his rescue like an angel, but she dressed like a whore. She had to have a heart of gold for just sticking her neck out for me like that. She kept me out of handcuffs and I didn't know how to thank her.

* * *

As he popped open the door to the first floor tenements, a putrid smell struck him in ways that getting his bell rung didn't. He would have to apologize to the industrial district of Metro City, any thought of that being the worst place for ones nose soon faded. A light had been torn out of the ceiling, barely hanging on by a single cord that ran back up into the building. A lone white bulb, strung up by the neck... Carefully watching his step, Cody avoided what he could on the ripped and stained carpet. His mind pinpointing a path to a specific door.

He stood. Hands folded into his jean pockets. Cody wanted to knock and stroll in like it was no big deal. Yet he couldn't help but stop himself. He wasn't exactly a poet or an English scholar, but more than anything, he wanted his 'thank you' to feel sincere. Like it came from the heart... he hoped his sincere emotions would be enough. As he was about to knock, his mind beelined to the first thing that could distract him.

When the light in the hall flickered on, it would cascade across the brown walls which seemed moist and pliant. Scratching against it, it broke apart easily, bits of it falling or getting stuck in his fingernail. After digging for awhile, he grabbed at a large chunk he formed and pulled it off like a band aid.

"Cody?" He stole a glance but didn't make it obvious. Poison had always been a knock out... in more ways than one. She didn't even have much make up on and she looked absolutely perfect. Hair unlike anything he'd ever seen. She made Jessica look like chopped liver.

Feeling it crumble, he dropped it out of his hands. "Roxy told me you'd be here."

Poison sighed, hand on her face, pinky extended out. "That girl needs to keep her mouth shut sometimes."

Cody countered. "It was the least she could do after not testifying in court."

"Cut her some slack. She was scared."

"Why weren't you?" She seemingly zipped her lips on the subject as there was just no response. "I just came to check up on you-"

"Well alright you checked up, now if you can go-." She tried slamming the door in his face but the door was met with a planted sneaker in the doorway. The only thing keeping them separated was that chain.

He pushed a bit against the door, not too hard of course. "Not fond of guests huh? They won't be as nice as I am, let me tell ya."

Her face disappeared behind the door, her body and of course her hair were still visible. Then she reappeared again. "What do you mean?"

"Can I come in?" Cody then lifted his foot out of the gap of the frame.

She paused. The door then shut and he heard some fumbling and then it reopened. Wow... she looked great. Although he had to pay little mind as he stepped in.

"Sorry. The place is kind of a mess." 'Kind of' was an understatement. There were stacks of dirty dishes, beer bottles, pizza boxes, Chinese food cartons. He was about to wonder whether she was a pig or a crack head, but there were none of the obvious tells like vials, baggies, needles or even lighters. Judging from the way she looked, she respected her body too much to really fall into that kind of thing.

"So. Is this where you've been holding up?" What's left of the Mad Gear gang would be after her. He knew that. She was smart taking shelter in a dive like this.

"Yeah. I've lived in this place for years."

Cody had to process that for a second. Did she not realize what that meant? He had to warn her. "Listen. You were brave standing up for me in that court room like that. Not a lot of people would sell out their gang like that. You've proved your point. Now you should probably clear out and stay out."

Poison was flabbergasted and even a bit insulted. "Why the fuck would I do that?"

"Mad Gear." He almost started tearing his hair out. "Do I need to spell it out for you?"

Folding her arms, she was standoffish. "Give me a spelling bee then."

"You ratted them out. They're gonna be after you. Pretty. Damn. Simple." He had raised his voice in hopes of making his point clear.

"Puh-lease. I'm not scared of them. Thanks for coming down, but if that's all you wanted to tell me, you can get out now." She threw him a thumb, telling him to go the opposite direction.

As she began walking away, his fists balled and his head hung. "That's not everything."

Her head turned, revealing her side profile, her pointed chin the most She looked immaculate no matter the angle. "Oh yeah? Surprise me."

So he did. "I want you to come stay with me."

"Oooooooo. Like a sleepover." Poison taunted. "One question though. What makes your place safer than mine?" She placed her hands on her sides and raised an eyebrow. That really accentuated the lower half of her and how she can curve out those hips from the rest of her body.

"Do you know where I live?"

Her eyes looked from side to side. "No?" She replied with a bit of confusion, not really understanding the question.

"Exactly."

She let out a sound of disgust as she rolled her eyes at him. "Like they won't figure it out... but if it'll get you off my case..."

When she had begun staring at her fingernails, her thumb flicking them, he grabbed her firmly by the wrists. Poison wasn't expecting that from him. "Don't you know why I'm doing this?" He closed his eyes and channeled something within, willing to let go and embarrass himself if necessary. "I care about you... There. I said it."

She tried to pull away but he remained steadfast. "Don't you know? Don't you know what's wrong with me?" Poison replied with weakness in her condescending voice.

"I've heard the rumours." Moving a hand from her wrist, it fell upon the side of her face. "You're too perfect to be anything else but a woman."

Suddenly she felt lightheaded. Her feet lost their standing, which was easy to do in her high heels. Poison collapsed into Cody. She was like puddy in his strong arms, completely at his mercy. "This... this is all just so sudden Cody." Poison replied like a southern belle, her hand obscuring parts of her face in an attempt to hide her obvious reddened cheeks. She developed a crush for him when she saw him fighting in the battlegrounds of Metro City. Poison thought this moment would have never happened in a million years and had been bottling things up. As far as she was concerned, Mad Gear could wipe her miserable life off the map after she saved Cody from jail. Now with this being dropped in her lap...

He pulled her up by her wilting arms, straddling her against his body before whispering hotly in her ear. Poison could only look up to him with watering eyes before nodding, accepting his request.

* * *

Her knees sunk into the never once cleaned, soiled mattress. Her hands quaked as she worked her thumbs into her daisy dukes and slipped them down just a bit, but considering her audience, decided to let gravity do its work and let it shimmy down, with help from shaking her money maker of course. Her legs held jointly together, with her sack tightly secured in between. Even if Cody said he was okay with it, Poison figured it'd still be a shock to the system to see.

Seeing Poison going back and forth like a pendulum made Cody go crazy. He wanted to be inside her like nothing else. Not even Jessica tried to rile him up like this.

Poison reacted with a little 'oh' as she felt his hands placed firmly upon her cheeks. She was hoping to put on a little more of a show, but clearly he had other ideas.

Kneading those two perfect globes of hers was all well and good, but his body screamed out for hers. Unzipping himself, his underwear enshrined extremity popped forward. His body reacted likewise as he pushed forward as well. Poison pushed back into his grinding length, their bodies seemingly working in tandem like gears on a locomotive.

"Come on, put it in!" She hated to sound desperate, but she didn't give two fucks right now.

"Don't you need... stuff?" Cody wanted to get inside her right that instant but was able to hold off in hopes of reminding her.

"No no, it's alright. I wanna feel you. Naturally." She finished saying that as she turned her head back, index finger placed between her teeth.

That sent the animalistic part of Cody into overdrive, and any pretense of making sure she was safe went out the window as he pulled himself out and placed the tip of his dick right at her back entrance.

When she felt him push past her ring, she almost bit her nail off at the feeling. In retrospect, maybe it was a bad idea. But she wasn't going to bitch him out or tell him to stop. She wanted this. Her face squinted and the nerves in her penis twitched. Already? "Ah. You're hitting my sweet spot."

He shifted her up, their faces closer than ever and their breaths exasperated. "Am I babe?" Babe, he calls me... Poison didn't respond vocally, instead, grabbing Cody's hair and pushing him into her face for another sloppy lip lock. It was hard and fast like their lovemaking. When they pulled away from each other, Cody forced her back down. God did she love a dominant man.

As Cody's cock dug deep, scraping every inch of her insides, her face read of wild abandon. Whenever she was with anyone, it was always her top priority to hide that little secret of hers. Yet it didn't seem to matter anymore as it hung loose in that semi hard state between her legs. She'd never felt so free. Never so turned on.

Mauling that limp tank top of hers, she heard the fabric ripping in his grasp. Now she would have given him shit, her voice however, squeaked to a halt when she felt him brush his hands across her sensitive girls. Squeezing the firm flesh that were her breasts, Cody got more precise as he began tweaking those rock hard nipples of hers.

"Ah! Not so hard!" She grunted out.

"You love it, don't you?" Cody gave them an extra hard squeeze and that made the eyes roll into the back of her head. She didn't respond at first, voice caught in her throat. He rammed his body off hers again before Poison finally responded with a haughty 'yes'. "Then I won't keep you in suspense!" Cody forced her down, causing her to squeal out, as he climbed with both feet on top of the bed, nearly sinking it to the floor, now jackhammering that hole of hers. It was an amazing feeling to her, the way pain and pleasure intertwined, never truly separating.

Every time he hit her core, her now full erection bounced off her flat stomach, her pre-cum leaving trails of splatter marks. She was going mad from pleasure, and Cody must have noticed because nearly at the precipice of his cock, he stopped. Her sweaty features creeped from the sheets as she whispered a nearly breathless 'jackass', before forcing herself backwards, feeling him slither up her insides once more. But it wasn't enough. She squeezed herself around him like a vice, wanting nothing more than that hot load up her ass.

"Pulverize my asshole, Cody!" Had she really said that? Good lord she was nothing but a dirty slut. His dirty little slut.

"I'm gonna cum!" He finally admitted. Poison responded with 'do it', that grew higher in pitch everytime he punched her ticket. This was it. Her eyes closed, her lips zipped shut, her mind focused on the pleasure as her body quivered in anticipation. He shot off and the feeling was overwhelming to her, yelling out a moan, she too exploded in a gusher, now grinding her ass cheeks against him, not even knowing her own stuff landed all up the side of her thigh.

The feeling of wanting to ejaculate twice in several seconds had him humping her endlessly. Soon he came to his senses, and Cody exhumed himself, holding her contorted body in place, now staring into the nasty pink orifice he created as it oozed out his seed into the crevice of her alabaster white ass.

* * *

In his apartment on the east side of the city, Cody danced back and forth, fists wrapped and raised before him, throwing small blows as he took a step every time he connected several of them in a combo.

Grey puffs started clouding above and around the bag that he tried to pay no mind to. Cody's upper torso lunged back, along with the rest of his body as a billow of smoke blew his way. "Hey watch it with that stuff." His hand waving back and forth across his face. He wasn't sure if he was trying to keep the smoke or the smell out.

Emerging from behind the red punching bag, Poison readjusted the fat cigar in her mouth before popping it out in her hand. "What are you? A pussy? Come on. Enough talk and more meat hooks." She reinserted it back between her chompers and stood firm, her small delicate hands at the ready, waiting to withstand the force. Cody shrugged before getting back to it.


End file.
